1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to surveillance sensor systems in general, and in particular to a passive infrared search and track sensor system for surveillance applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Because many unmanned aerial systems (UASs) are highly mobile and may have minimal thermal signatures, the detection and identification of UAS threats present a major challenge for conventional infrared search and track sensor systems. This is because conventional infrared search and track sensor systems typically rely on scanning optics and relatively small time delay integration (TDI) arrays for coverage at the expense of the other performance parameters.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved infrared search and track sensor system.